


Rescue

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Amber did a dumb thing and met a nice human





	Rescue

The skeleton coughed up water, somehow, when you pulled him out of the river. Maybe it got stuck in his skull?

He was wearing denim shorts, but nothing else, and you noticed a large split right down the center of his head.

“Are you alright? You aren’t gonna dust on me, are you?” you ask him, very worried. It wasn’t every day you see some bones tumbling down the river, especially not living ones.

He hacked a few times, spitting out more water, before nodding, “i’m fine. ugh…just kinda hungry, actually. but i’ll live. ya got me out just in time. that current is a lot stronger than it looks.”

You nodded, “Well, yeah. You must’ve had a real hard time in that water. Here,” reaching into your backpack, you pulled out a thermos, “I’ve got some tomato soup in here, full thermos.”

His blank sockets widened, and he snatched it from your hand with a mumbled ‘thanks’ before unscrewing the cap and beginning to chug the soup. The moment he took his first swallow, a dirty gold colored magic tube shimmered into view. Amazed, you watched the tubing slide down into his rib cage, and coalesce into a little pouch that was slowly filling up with the soup and he gulped loudly.

“Gee, guess you really were hungry. Um, I have a whole pot of this at home, if you…want?” He had the thermos up vertical now and sighed, a matching magic tongue sliding over his teeth for a moment before nodding.

“sure, kiddo. that’ll do fine,” he burped softly afterward, into his arm, “heh, that was too good to pass up.”

You give him an amused eyebrow raise, but stand up and gesture for him to follow you. So much for your picnic.

–

On the short walk from the riverside to your house, the skeleton introduced himself as Amber, and that he’d been trying to impress his very athletic brother by catching a fish bare handed in the river. Obviously it didn’t work out because he slipped on the rocks of the riverbed and was swept away.

“and thus, you.” He ended as you opened the door for him..

“Welp, welcome to my home, Amber. Feel free to use the house phone to call your bro, or the bathroom down the hall to dry off, and I’ll warm up the rest of that soup for you.” You’d be more than happy to let this charming, if a little intimidating, skeleton have your home made soup. He deserved something warm after nearly drowning.

He nodded, and you went into the kitchen to start things up.

Turning the stove on, you set the pot of soup down on it from where you’d left it cooling before your outing. You’d been planning on wading in the water, maybe, and eating a picnic lunch before heading home, but things changed.

Amber, meanwhile, had clearly found the phone, “hey br-, what? no i’m not a ghost. cyan, bro, i’m fine. yeah, some nice human pulled me outta the water. hm? well, she’s…i dunno, human. yeah, at least i think they’re a girl. might not be, shoulda asked. nah, it’ll be okay. i’m just downriver a ways, follow the road and you’ll probably find the place. Cream house with soft green shingles and details. heh, i love you, too, bro. see ya.”

You chuckled and stirred the soup pot. That was a very cute exchange, even if his brother was loud enough you could hear a murmur of his voice even from the kitchen.

It wasn’t long before the soup was hot again, and you turned the burner off. “Amber? You ready for more soup?”

He was sitting on the floor, cross legged, but got up when you peeked in on him. “very ready, sugar. show me the pot.”

Minutes later, you’re staring as he uses his bowl to scoop portions out of the pot..”Amber, you…can slow down, y’know? It’s not gonna run away from you.”

The crack of his joints as his head snapped up suddenly was startling, the red liquid around his mouth looking so much less like soup as two small orange dots appeared in his sockets. You yelped softly, and he seemed to shake himself out of it, “uh, yeah…sorry. been making a pig of myself huh? not bacon you nervous, am i?”

You have to breathe a moment or two, but shake your head, smiling at his joke. “Nah, But I think your puns make you a bit of a ham.”

Amber’s smile turns up a little more at the edges, and he chuckles, but does slow down his frantic eating, at least enough to chat with you over small talk.

He’d been on the surface since the first wave, with his brother and a few others, but hadn’t really gotten used to humans yet. Or having a lot of food around for that matter.

You felt bad for him, knowing that the monsters had been starving before they came up here. Now you know why he reacted so strangely when you told him to slow down. You tell him about your life here, just basic things like how long you’ve lived by the river and what work you do. He listens, but never stops eating.

It’s almost funny when he looks into the pot and frowns a bit. “aw, man. it’s all gone.”

“Well, I’m not surprised.” You take the very clean pot off the table and begin to wash it. “If I’d known someone would like my cooking this much, I would have become a chef.”

“heh, well…guess i owe you even more then. you save my life and feed me….can’t do much more for a person. you even let me dry off and come in your home.” Amber has a soft golden flush of magic across his cheekbones and you realize this is his blush. “i don’t really like being in debt to people but i can’t help this.”

“Don’t worry about it, bud. I’m more than happy to help someone anytime. And you’ve been good company.” You drop the paper towel you were drying your hands with and lean down, but stop as you’re raising up.

A gleaming, round sack of magic filled up the whole space between his ribs and pelvis now. He caught you looking and his face turned brighter, “oh stars, don’t look!”

You quickly squeak and cover your face, blindly tossing the paper towel into the trash through instinct. “Sorry! I just saw the glow and-”

“i know! i know, i’m sorry. dang it, why did i have to almost drown without a shirt on?” he mumbled in embarrassment.

This makes you laugh a little, and he joins you after a moment, “yeah, okay. you can uncover your eyes if you want. i just am going to have to explain to my bro why i ended up like this when he comes.”

You sit back down in your seat so the table blocks him from view (at least the glowy part of him anyway) and nod, “Yeah, I can see that being a little embarrassing. Sorry.”

“don’t be,” he leaned on his hand, “that soup was great. pretty soup-er.”

You laugh outright, and he grins more, looking more relaxed as well.

His brother does come, eventually, turning out to be shorter and more round faced than his brother, almost cartoonish in his skull shape. “AMBER, YOU ALMOST DROWN AND I FIND YOU EATING A POOR HUMAN OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME?”

Amber blushed again, but shrugged and looked at you, winking slowly as he replied, “well, better than me eating the human, right?”

“BROTHER DO NOT JOKE ABOUT THAT!” the little armored skeleton huffs, the braces on his teeth glittering even as he pouts (somehow) “NOW LET US THANK THIS KIND PERSON AND GO HOME. YOU ARE PRACTICALLY INDECENT NOW, SHOWING OFF YOUR MAGIC LIKE A RIPE PINEAPPLE!”

“yeah, sure thing, cyan.” Amber smiles at you and offers his hand. “thanks for everything, pal.”

You don’t hesitate, pulling him into a hug and replying, “Anytime, Amber. I’m in the phonebook, so don’t be a stranger.”

He pats your back and you feel him tense, but you quickly let go and say to his brother, “And that goes for you, too, Cyan. I want more than just this little visit with someone as interesting as Amber’s made you out to be.”

A blue glow comes to the little guy’s cheek bones and his eye lights turn to stars, “WOWIE! SURE THING, NICE HUMAN! NOW COME ON, BROTHER!” He grabbed Amber’s hand and the two of them vanished into thin air.

You find yourself making your best recipes and experimenting in the kitchen more, just in case you ever play host to a hungry skeleton again.


End file.
